The Unyielding Team
by Skarmory
Summary: This story follows the non-canon adventure of Kevin, and his team. They go through training to become just what Earth needs them to be. Spartans.


_**Author's Notes:** Hello, dear Readers, this is Skarmory (yes, I know it's a Pokemon), and I have now came up with a new idea. It is another story of how a young boy, progressed into a SPARTAN-II, but it is with made up characters. I am actually planning on continuing this one, so for now, enjoy (even though this chapter is really really short)_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Halo or any elements related to Halo._

_**Special Thanks to KokiriLink for helping me out with this idea.**  
_

* * *

**Spring 2517**

"Mother! Mother!" a young boy, of about six years old, tried getting his mothers attention.

"Yes, dear Kevin?" his mother called back to her young son.

"Mom, come play outside with me!"

"Okay honey, let me get dressed to go outside, I don't want my pretty clothes getting dirty!" she yelled back to the energetic child.

Young Kevin wandered outside to his backyard. His father had built a wooden swing set when Kevin was just born. His father was a craftsman, who was often out of town, working with other projects. Kevin didn't know him that well, but he did wish he got to know his father, whom he'd only see once every other week.

The boy hopped onto the wooden swing, and began to rock, back and forth, back and forth, getting in motion to go higher and faster. After he gained enough speed, he leapt off the swing set, and ended up on top of the small house he lived on.

"Woah." he said, amazed with him self.

He cautiously tried to jump down to the softer trampoline nearby, but he slipped and fell, landing in the sandbox in his backyard. He began to cry out in pain. He had broken his ankle after he fell from about ten feet. The bone was literally visible through his white skin.

"Kevin, KEVIN!" his mother came down to check out the noise, to see him lying in the sand, crying, tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Dear God! Kevin!" his mother screamed, fearing for her only son. "Let me carry you inside and get the doctor." His mother picked him up and carried him inside, laying him down on the couch inside the house.

"Alright, let me call the doctor now, my tough little boy." she said, brushing his long hair out of his eyes, and walking away to the phone.

Kevin sat on the couch, his eyes wandering around. A shadow crept towards him from the window. He looked up to see a man looking at him. After being spotted, the man ran away, going away from Kevin's line of sight. A puzzled expression grew upon Kevin's face.

"Who was that?" he asked himself, not caring too much, but he was still suspicious of this unknown man. He forgot about the pain, and just sat there waiting, and thinking about the man he saw. He wasn't anyone he had ever seen before.

"Alright, honey, the doctor is on his way." his mom said as she came back in the room to comfort him.

Kevin dozed off while waiting. When he awoke, thirty minutes had passed. His eyes flickered open to see the man who had been watching him, talk with his mother.

"Your son is lucky to have survived a fall like that, anyone else could've been mortally injured or killed by that fall, but your son is different." the man said.

"So there will be no permanent damage done?" she asked, obviously worried her son would be handicapped the rest of his life.

"No, there shouldn't be any, but if something happens, just call me again, my number is 555-373-6532." the supposed doctor said.

"Alright, thank you sir." his mother took the man's hand and shook it.

"No problem." he replied, and walked out the door, as soon as he left, Kevin's mouth opened.

"Mom, who was that man?" he asked.

"That was Dr. Clarence Hunter, he is a professional. You are going to be okay, but you will have to wear that cast on you for a couple of weeks." she replied.

Kevin hadn't noticed the huge cast sitting upon his leg. It was hard to miss, yet somehow he hadn't even thought about it. The pain was gone entirely, though.

"Alright, Kevin, it's time for bed." his mother stated, and walked him to his room. He hopped onto the bed and his mother kissed him on the cheek, goodnight.

That was the last time Kevin ever saw his mother.


End file.
